Strangers to Love
by animeluva12
Summary: Second version of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Riiko sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Soshi asked.

"Today is the 5 year anniversary of Night's 'death'," she replied. Soshi stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly. It had also been 5 years since he had confessed his love to Riiko. Riiko looked up through her bangs at Soshi.

_He's so much taller than me._ Riiko thought. Soshi leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Riiko's.

"Just remember Riiko, I love you," Soshi said softly.

"I love you too Soshi," she said back. There was a small knock at the door, which made both of them jump a little.

Soshi stood up and walked to the door opening it.

"Gaku!" he said.

"Riiko...." Gaku said softly.

"Yes Gaku-san?" Riiko replied.

"I need to tell you something... It's about Night.." Gaku said a bit louder.

"What about him?" Riiko said blinking away the tears that were threating to come out.

"His brain waves show that he will be waking up," Gaku said not looking at the young girl. Riiko looked at him suprised.

"H-he's going to wake up!?!" She said softly. Tears ran down her face.

"He......Never......Come...Back..." Riiko said between sobs. Soshi kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be okay Riiko," Soshi said.

**-xx-**

Riiko fell asleep in Soshi's arms that night.

Riiko woke up to the sound of glass breaking next door in her apartment. She shot up in the bed looking around, she realized she was no longer in her familliar room. She slid out of the bed, the blankets falling off of the bed. She stumbled out of the room into the kitchen where she saw Soshi asleep on the couch. She smiled and walked out of the apartment rubbing her eyes. She jiggled the door handle to her apartment, opening the door walking in. She looked around the room for the noise.

"W-what happened to my window?!" She shreiked. She looked at the floor where she saw the figure looking at her

"Riiko, what's wrong?" he asked softly as he stood up and hugged her.

"N-Night!?!" Riiko choked out.

"Yes Riiko, it's me," Night said and ran his fingers through her hair. Soshi walked in.

"R-riiko, you in he- Night...." Soshi said.

"Hello dear friend," Night said and smiled at Soshi, "have you been watching over Riiko like I asked you?"

"Yes, Riiko come here Hunnie," Soshi said in a loving voice. Riiko walked over to him, trying not to step on the broken glass that splattered the carpet.

"What did you say to my Riiko, Soshi?!" Night growled.

"I said 'Come here Hunnie'," Soshi replied.

"Riiko is mine!" Night yelled.

"I'm Soshi's now...." Riiko muttered.

"You're Soshi's! The only reason Soshi came back is beacuse I asked him too!" Night spat.

"I love Soshi now Night..I'm sorry, I couldn't wait for you forever.." Riiko said softly. Night stared in disbelief.

"Riiko...I thought you loved me..." Night said softly.

"_Loved_ is the right word but now I _love_ Soshi. He was there for me when you weren't. He's loved me longer than you have! You're just a....a....**ROBOT!**" Riiko yelled. Night stepped back.

"I HATE YOU RIIKO!" Night yelled then he was gone. Riiko shot up in the bed screaming, she looked around noticing her familliar surroundings. Soshi rushed into her room with sleepfilled eyes.

"Whats wrong Riiko?" He said worriedly.

"I had the dream again Soshi. Would you please sleep with me tonight?" Riiko asked softly.

"Of course." Soshi said.

Riiko woke up the next morning with Soshi's arms around her. She smiled and slowly slipped out of bed. She hummed as she started to clean her messy apartment.

"Riiko!?!" Soshi called from the bedroom.

"In here," Riiko said cheerfully. Soshi stumbled out of her room, in just his pj pants, and stood in the hallway watching her clean.

"Riiko!?! You never clean!" Soshi said.

"I'm just in a cleaning mood for some reason," Riiko said.

Riiko quietly sang as she worked.

"Riiko, are you singing?" Soshi asked.

"Y-yes," Riiko said then blushed.

"You're good," Soshi said with a smile. Riiko couldn't help but smile also.

"Soshi..." Riiko said softly.

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna marry you or some other guy one day... But if its not you then I'll be really dissapointed."

Soshi stood there and stared at her for a second. The heat creeped up to his cheeks. _I've been meaning to propose to her for sometime now._ He thought. Soshi felt the back of his pants. _Yep, it's still there._

**-xx-**

Riiko stood there infront of the clothing store staring at a beautiful dress the stood in the display. It was a wedding dress. It was a strapless, light peach colored, and went to the floor. It had beautiful beading on the side of it and a somewhat belt. There were shoes sitting next to it. Riiko nearly sprinted into the store.

"How much for the wedding dress on display?" Riiko asked the cashier.

"250,635 Yen," the cashier replied.

"Too bad.. I'll be back Sir.." Riiko walked back to her apartment humming.

**-xx-**

Riiko walked into her apartment and sat her purse down and started looking for money.

"Soshi?" She called. No answer. She walked out of the apartment and next door. She knocked on his door.

"Be right there," Soshi called. He opened the door.

"Hi Soshi," Riiko said the blushed slightly.

"Riiko."

"Can I borrow some money?" she asked with a large blush.

He handed her a credit card.

"Don't max it out this time hun." he said, and snickered.

She ran back to her apartment and grabbed her stuff, dashing out of the building and down the street.

**-xx-**

Riiko walked back in with the dress. She smiled as she slipped it on. She walked out of the apartment and over to Soshi's. She knocked.

"Coming!" He yelled, and opened the door.

"Hi Soshi!" She said.

"R-Riiko!?!"

"Yes Soshi?"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"You look beautiful Babe."He said.

She smile and said, "Thanks Hun," before returning to her apartment with a sly smile.

"I wonder if he got the hint.."

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter to my new story! :] New chapters every I forget to upload one just PM me and remind me I have other stories to wrok on also, hehe..**

**-AnimeLuva**

**Discliamer: I do not own Absolute Boyfriend. D: [No matter how hard I wish!!]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Riiko P.O.V**

I danced around my apartment in my new dress, the fabric swaying around my as if it was water.

"Here comes the bride!!!!" I cheerfully sang. There was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" I called still dancing around. I paused when the door opened. Night walked in.

"Night?!?" I shrieked.

"Riiko!!!" Night said cheerfully. He ran over to me and pick me up twirling me around.

"Night....WHAT THE FUCK!?!" I heard someone yell from my doorway. Night paused and sat me down. I looked at the doorway.

"S-Soshi!!" I said. He was in a tuxedo and holding flowers.

"Night....Please excuse us for a minute.."I said softly. Night nodded and slipped into my room. I stood up and ran over to Soshi. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

**Soshi P.O.V**

After Riiko left I ran into my room and put on my tuxedo. I grabbed the flowers from the kitchen table and the ring. I checked my hair one more time before I walked out of my apartment. I walked over to Riiko's apartment to see Night twirling her in the air.

"Night....WHAT THE FUCK!?!" I yelled. Night sat Riiko down then looked me over.

"S-Soshi!!" Riiko said.

"Night....Please excuse us for a minute.." She asked him. Night nodded and slipped into her room. Riiko stood up and ran over to me hugging me tightly.

"Riiko...What is he doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know...I was in here dancing and singing then he was here..At first I thought it was you.." Riiko said softly into my ear.

I looked down at her then kissed her.

**Night P.O.V**

"Lalalalala. Hurry up Riiko!" I said quietly. Soshi opened up Riiko's door.

"She wants to talk to you," he said with a hateful tone. I stood up and walked past him then sat next to Riiko.

"Yes Riiko?" I asked lovingly.

"Umm..Night...It's been 5 years since you shut down....Me and Soshi have been dating since then....." She said quietly. I could hear the pain in her voice.

"It's okay Riiko..." I said.

"Night," Riiko said, "I will always love you, but you left me by myself. I kissed you over and over trying to wake you up. You just wouldn't.." Tears fell down her cheeks like raindrops.

"Riiko...I will always love you too....I'm sorry that I left you all alone...." That was all I could say before Gaku came bursting through the door.

"Gaku!?!" Riiko shrieked.

"Hey kid," Gaku said then smiled. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the apartment. Thats when I shut down again.

**Riiko's P.O.V**

I watched Gaku drag Night of my apartment. Tears welled up in my eyes. Soshi came running out of the bedroom after I had screamed and hugged me tightly.

"You're mine now Riiko. Night can't take you away from me," Soshi said softly into my ear.

**Flashback....**

"Tenjo...Tenjo..... TENJO NIGHT!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO CALL YOU BEFORE YOU WAKE UP!!! Izawa! Wake him up!" Our teacher yelled.

"Night, get up!" I said as I poked Night, "Senshi's getting mad!"

I grabbed him by the back of his hair. "Night!"

I grabbed him by the cheek. "Night?"

**End of Flashback.....**

I could feel ever more tears welling up as I thought more about it.

**Flashback....**

"Okay, I'm going out now," I said.

"Mmhm," Night responded.

"Night whats wrong? You want to sleep again?" I said while feeling Night's forehead.

"Mm..." was what he replied.

_Eh...The ring is it in the room? Hm, he didn't wear it yesterday either..._

"Aah...Really...Tired.." Night mumbled.

"Okay, then sleep awhile," I said and smiled, "I'll be right home."

Night grabbed my hand. "Riiko....I love you...Forever.."

I blushed like mad and closed my eyes. "Mm, me too." I kissed Night.

He started smiling then shut his eyes. I left him too sleep.

-xx-

_Fresh desserts! I'll share with Night!_

"Oh! Letters from Soshi!" I said as I rushed into my apartment.

"Night, I'm back! Are you awake?" I said shuffling through the mail. "I just recived a le...."

I saw Gaku sitting on the floor and Night in a bag.

"Gaku-san?" I said surprised.

"Night!" I yelled and raced over to him. "Wait a second! You want to steal him away again!?"

"Riiko!" Gaku yelled.

"Night! Wake up! How long do you want to remain asleep!?" I yelled as I started to rip the plastic away from his face. "Get up...Night?"

"Riiko. Stop..." Gaku said.

"You're so lazy, sleeping all the time lately! Hey! Night!" I yelled.

"Night is not going to wake up! Riiko!" Gaku yelled. "Night... Will not wake up again!"

"What?" I said.

"He's not going to open his....Eyes.." Gaku said softly.

"What did you say?" I asked, "You liar!! TELL ME THE TRUTH!!" I yelled. "NIGHT HAD RECOVERED! HE WAS REALLY HEATHY! WHAT DID YOU DO!? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" I screamed.

**End of Flashback....**

I was sobbing into Soshi's shirt by now. Just thinking about it made me cry. How many times I kissed him!

**Flashback....**

Gaku had just gave me some Takoyaki.

I lifted up my hand to look at my ring.

"Riiko!?" I heard someone say. I thought it was Night.

"So...Soshi? Why...Are you in Japan? Not Spain?" I said as Soshi walked toward me.

He hugged me. " The night before I recived a letter and a ring from Tenjo. So I came back right away. I'll read it to you... 'To Soshi, I've told Gaku-san to send out this letter and ring when Riiko calms down. When the time comes that you will recieve this letter, I won't be here anymore, so everything is counting on you. I just want you to help me say something to Riiko. Don't cry anymore."

"What!? Does that mean you're going to live in Japan now!? Not going back to Spain?!" I said to Soshi.

"I have to stay with you!" he replied.

_Really...Even though your not by my side...Night...You will forever be my first man...My Zettai Kareshi._

**End of Flashback....**

**(AN: Just to tell you when I was re-writing this story I began to read this part and I started to cry..)**

I was smiling by now. Soshi was looking at me like I was crazy or something.

"I love you...Forever.." I said under my breath and smiled.

**-xx-**

"Soshi! Hurry up!" I yelled over my shoulder. Me and Soshi were going to see Gaku.

"Fine Riiko," he yelled back and jogged up to meet me.

We turned the corner and saw Gaku. I sped up a little more. I hadn't seen Gaku since he was draging -you know who- out of my apartment. When we finally got to him there was someone sitting with him.

"Gaku-san? Who's that?" I asked. The person I asked about stood up and turned around.

"Night....Hi!" I said keeping in tears that were building up in my eyes.

"Riiko...Soshi..."He said quietly.

"Night wanted to talk to Riiko alone..." Gaku said.

"Only if it's okay with Soshi..." Night said right after.

Soshi nodded. Night took my hand and we ran off to my apartment. Well he more like dragged me.

When we got inside Night kissed me. I pulled away.

"What's wrong love?" Night asked.

"Uhhh..." I looked down at the ring on my finger. Night looked down also.

"What the hell is that!?" He yelled.

"Me.....Me and Soshi are getting married..." I stuttered.

Night stared at me.

"I couldn't wait for you forever! I moved on like you told me too! So don't get all pissed at me!" I yelled.

* * *

**End of chapter 2!! O: Well dun dun dunnn. ;D I have no school today so I may upload 1-4 more chapters if I have time to work on them!! :3 Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Absolute Boyfriend! D:**


	3. Chapter 3

**5 years later...**

"Rioki! Hury up!" I yelled at my 16 year old. My and Soshi adopted her a year after we got married.

"Fine mother!" She screamed through her closed door.

"Soshi, go get your daughter," I said when I walked into the kitchen.

"Rioki! Get your ass out here!" Soshi yelled. Rioki was out of her room in less that 2 seconds.

"Dad, Soshi...Don't yell please.." Rioki asked with a soft loving voice.

"Rioki get out into the car!" I comanded. She stomped out of the house.

"Well I have an unhappy 16 year old to get to school. Love you babe," I said as I slid out the door.

I got into the car and started it up.

"Who are you texting?" I asked as I pulled out of the driveway.

"This new hot guy!" She exclaimed.

"What's his name?" I asked not careing.

"Night Tenjo," she said loudly and proud. My heart stopped.

"N-Night Tenjo!?!" I said.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Just go to class now..." I said as I pulled up to her school to see Night standing there. She got out and I sped home trying to catch Soshi before he left for work.

His car was still there when I pulled up.

"Soshi!" I yelled as I walked into the house.

"Yes?" He answered from the kitchen.

"Night is back! And he's dating Rioki!" I yelled with tears running down my face.

"How the hell is Rioki dating Night!" Soshi said after I finally settled down.

"I...I don't know..." I sputtered out.

"We're only 21....Why didn't he try and come back for you..." Soshi said softly.

"Maybe he wanted our daughter who is his physical age!" I said. "If you want him to come for me then you should've just said 'Hunnie we need a divorce!' I fucking hate you Soshi! I wish Night never 'died' so I could've married him instead of you!" I yelled and stood up and stomped out to my car.

_What the fuck did I just say!_I thought vigorously. I hit the top of the car.

"Night..." I whispered softly.

**-xx-**

I got into the car and drove to Rioki's school. She was standing with Night. I honked the horn once and she looked at the car. Rioki and Night raced over to the car.

"Mom, can Night come over for dinner?" She asked with a pleading tone. I nodded and looked straight ahead as Night slipped into the back seat with Rioki.

"So your Night," I said looking at him in the mirror.

"Yes. And your Riiko," he stated softly.

We pulled into the driveway and they got out and raced into the house. Soshi stopped them.

I walked in and tapped Night on the shoulder.

"Please come with me young man," I said and walked outside. He followed me.

After we got a safe distance from the house to where no one could see or hear us I said, "You haven't changed any."

"Neither have you Riiko."

"Night, why are you dating my daughter?"

"She asked me."

I smiled at the thought of when I had ordered Night. "Have you two kissed?"

"No."

"So you're still mine."

"Yep."

"How is he still yours?" I heard Rioki say.

"You haven't told her Riiko!" Night said.

"You haven't told her either.." I said.

"She doesn't need to know.." he said, and kissed me. I pulled away quickly.

"Night I'm married now...You can't just go around kissing me anymore...." I said then turned around and ran off back toward the house. I ran right past Soshi and into our bedroom. Soshi knocked on the door.

"Riiko...Hunnie....Is everything alright?" he called through the door.

I stood up and opened the door wrapping my arms around Soshi's neck and pressed my lips to his, his warmth engulfing me.

"I'm sorry about what happened before...I've just been having harmonal issues lately..." I said softly.

"Riiko you don't think that you might be..." he said and trailed off.

"Pregnant?" I said. He nodded.

"We have the tests in the bathroom..I could take one," I said.

"Okay..." he smiled. I had compleatly forgot about Rioki for a second.

"Wait, umm Soshi..."

"Yes?"

"Rioki is still out there with Night..Will you go and tell her to come in here?

"Sure.." He said.

**-xx-**

"Riiko!!! Our daughter got kidnapped!" Soshi exclaimed, as him and Night ran in.

"Riiko...We have to find her..." Soshi said softly.

I darted out of the door and slid into my car. Soshi and Night followed me after locking the doors.

I started up the car and zoomed out of the driveway. I was going about 95 mph on the highway.

"Riiko!!Slow the hell down!!"

I went through the tunnel and came out in the future.

Soshi, Night, and I ran into the Kronos building. I took a right, Soshi took a left, Night went straight. I opened every door in the hallway until it came down to one. I slowly opened it. Rioki was tied to a pole and she was bleeding from her chest and stomach.

"Rioki!" I whispered loudly.

"_Mmmmmmmphmhpphm_" She mumbled.

"What?"

"Watch out!" She screamed.

I woke up. I turned my head and looked over at Rioki. Night was standing there looking at Rioki and me.

"Tisk..Tisk.."He said.

"What the hell is wrong with you Night!?" I yelled.

Soshi slowly walked up behind him.

"Hahaha Riiko..You really thought I loved you!" Soshi said and winked.

"S-Soshi!" I said as tears filled my eyes and ran down my cheeks.

_Play along!_ He mouthed.

I nodded slowly. Night walked over to me and kissed me deeply and very seductivly.

"Riiko you'll always be mine," he whispered into my ear.

I got the rope untied from around my wrists and slapped Night across the face.

"Don't ever touch me again! I'm Soshi's now!" I sputtered then stood up, "That goes for my daughter too!" I yelled and untied Rioki.

**-xx-**

We all got into the car, Soshi driving. The car was silent except for the light hum from the radio. I decided to break the silence finally.

"Rioki...Your gonna be a big sister soon..." I said.

"I'm gonna be a sister!?!" Rioki said.

"Yeah pretty much," I said.

"Soshi...." I said silently. Tears started to spill out of my eyes.

"Riiko whats wrong?" Soshi asked.

"Nothing.." I mummbled.

We got home finally. I walked inside and grabbed my cell.

_**Hey..Mom..Can you take care of Rioki for a bit? Me and Soshi are gonna go on a vacation...Well more like a Honeymoon.. :) Txt bk - Riiko**_

_Send._

I slid the phone into my pocket. It buzzed about 5 minutes later.

_**Sure Hun...But she has to dress normal not her gothic self...Love you - Mom**_

"Rioki! Get packing..And it can't be gothic...Grandma said so..It'll only be a couple days and no back sassing or else!" I called through Rioki's door.

"Fine mom!"

I walked into the living room. And hugged Soshi.

"I love you.." I said and started crying into his shirt.

"I love you too Riiko.." He said that ran his fingers through my hair.

**Flashback...**

"Riiko hurry up!" Soshi called through my door.

"No! You don't have to tell me what to do all the time!"

"Riiko..." Soshi opened my door and started to walk in but he tripped and fell onto my bed ontop of me.

"Soshi! You perv!" I yelled. I looked up into his eyes.

"Soshi," I started to say but he cut me off with his lips pressed to mine.

"Riiko..I want you to marry me..So you can stop mopping around..." Soshi said then kissed me again.

"Fine Soshi, I'll marry you!" I said then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

**End Flashback..**

"Riiko, hunny why are you crying so much lately?" Soshi asked me.

"I was just remembering when you proposed..Such a sloppy way but I loved it.." I bit my lip and looked down. Soshi put two fingers under my chin and lifted it up and slowly leaned down, pressing his lips to mine.

"I need to go back to Kronos later..You wanna go too?"I asked Soshi

"Sure.." he said slowly.

**-xx-**

Rioki was already with her grandma. Soshi and I slid into the car. He drove this time. We got to Kronos and walked in.

"How may I help you?" the temp said.

"I'm Riiko Izawa, I'm here to see Gaku.." I said.

"Okay go right up!" She said.

Soshi had to wait downstairs. I walked into Gaku's office.

"Riiko!" He said and hugged me. I clung to him tightly.

"Gaku-san!" I said cheerfully.

"So wadda need?"

"I wanna go back to 5 years ago....The day Night shut down but not the exact moment..."

"I'll do my best...Is Soshi gonna go too?"

"He wasn't allowed up here..."

"Okay...I'll get him up here.."

Soshi was upstairs in less than 2 minutes. We grabbed hands and walked through the door Gaku told us to go through.

**-xx-**

I was about to leave to go to the store. I was about to walk through the door.

"Riiko.." Night said almost to quiet.

"Yes Night?"

"Don't leave just yet..."

"Hmm ok.."

I helped him walk to the bedroom. I feel asleep in his arms.

"Night! Night!!" I said softly in his ear.

"Hmm?" he mummbled.

"Where's Soshi?"

"In Spain.."

"Damnit!"

"What?"

"If you don't shut down then Gaku-san never sends the letter and me and Soshi don't get married!"

"How did you know I was going to have Gaku send Soshi a letter?"

**Soshi P.O.V**

I woke up in my apartment and heard someone moving around next door so I got up and got dressed. I walked over to Riiko's house and knocked on the door.

"Hurry up flat chest! Your going to be late for school!" I yelled. The door swang open and Riiko stomped out and stared at me. She hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.

"I missed you Hunnie!!" She said and kept hugging me.

"Riiko...When have I ever been your 'Hunnie'?" I said messing with her.

"S-Soshi..." tears ran down her cheeks.

"No! Riiko don't cry!" I said hugging her.

"N-Night..." was all she said and she turned around pointing to the figure on her couch.

"Yeah, I figured," I said pausing to take in a breath, "Riiko...We need to go back to the future already..."

"I know....But it'll all be altered since Night is still alive....I may not be married to you anymore...Rioki will have never been in our family....I wouldn't be pregnant with your child!"

"Then we have to shut him down..."

"NO! I CAN'T GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!"

She slammed the door in my face. I walked into my apartment slowly and grabbed my bag off of my couch and shut and locked my door. I headed off for school.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN!! :3 Yes I know Same plot as last time, but as I promised, this one is going to be different! O:**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I do not own Abosolute Boyfriend.**


End file.
